


Tied in a Bow

by HephaistionsThighs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith's Birthday Week 2017, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HephaistionsThighs/pseuds/HephaistionsThighs
Summary: “The Birthday Boy can have whatever parts of me he wants.”





	Tied in a Bow

Keith had just deactivated the gladiator bot for the final time that evening when his comm link clicked on.

 

“Keith!  Keith, I need your help!”

 

The Red Paladin immediately snapped into battle mode.  “Shiro?  What’s happening?  Where are you?!”

 

“In my room!  Help!  Hurry!”

 

He took off running, the blade of the red bayard out and ready.  As he ran, he tried to get more information.  “Are you hurt?  What’s going on?”

 

He heard Shiro’s breath, labored, strained.  “Just hurry!  Please Keith!  I need your help right away!”

 

“I’m coming!”  The training room wasn’t close to Shiro’s quarters, but Keith was fast, especially with this sharp fear driving him.

 

.

 

Keith shoved the door to Shiro’s room open, the automatic sliding mechanism not fast enough for him.  Then he froze.

 

“Help,” Shiro called, but without the false drama this time.

 

Keith stepped closer, staring, his brain not yet caught up with his eyes.  “What…?”

 

“Do you want to close the door?” Shiro asked.  This present was for Keith alone, after all.

 

The bayard’s blade disappeared as Keith turned, touching the door panel and sealing them into privacy.

 

“I know your birthday’s not until tomorrow, but I wanted to be sure to be the first to give you a gift,” Shiro explained.

 

Keith sat his weapon down and let his adrenaline tension out in a huff of breath.  “Did you have to scare the crap out of me?”

 

“I do need your help.”  Shiro shifted his position as much as he could.  “Very badly.  Right away.  Please help me, Keith.”

 

Shiro was naked on his bed, save for shiny multicolored ribbon.  He’d wrapped it over his shoulders, around his pecs, crossed and overlapped on his abs, then down to loop around his thighs.  He’d even made a big lovely bow on the center of his chest.  Later, Keith would have to tease him for knowing how to make such an elaborate flowery thing.  Much later.

 

Shiro had also secured each of his own limbs to the four corners of the bed.  The ribbon binding his right hand wasn’t nearly as neat as the others, but that made sense.  Keith was impressed he was able to get it done at all.

 

Keith crept closer and ran a finger lightly down his lover’s skin, from his collar bone to his hip.  “I think I may be able to help you with this.”

 

Shiro rolled his hips eagerly.  “My hero.”

 

Leaning over him, Keith finally spotted the lithe purple toy buried inside his boyfriend.  Shiro grinned at him.  He prepared in advance so that all Keith had to do was pull the alien-equivalent-silicone out of his way and claim the Black Paladin for himself.

 

Keith pushed the toy in a little further, making Shiro gasp in a breath.  “Of course,” he twirled the toy with a few fingertips, “if you wanted me to ravish that nice tight ass of yours, maybe you shouldn’t have made your cock look so very pretty.”

 

The pretty cock in question was fully hard, with its own little ribbon wrapped around its base, tied in a bow.

 

Shiro had expected Keith to eagerly seize the invitation to fuck him, but Keith’s unpredictability was one of the things that attracted him to him.  And he was more than sure they’d both end up happy however this evening went.

 

“The Birthday Boy can have whatever parts of me he wants.”

 

Keith pulled back and stepped away to begin shucking off his clothes.  As he pulled his shirt over his head, he noticed how damp it was with sweat.  He’d been training with the gladiator for an hour, then run through half the ship in a panic.  He turned back to Shiro a little awkwardly.  “Um.  I can go shower real quick, if you want.”

 

Shiro would probably cry in frustration if Keith left to do anything right now.  “You smell like a man!  My hot Galra man.  You’re perfect.”

 

Keith smiled and removed the rest of his clothing.

 

“Speaking of pretty cocks…”  Shiro bit his lip and stared unabashedly.  Keith was semi-hard just from looking at Shiro and this decadent presentation, but Shiro was sure he could get him hard as fuckin’ luxite.  He darted his tongue over his bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth a bit before letting it pop free as he met Keith’s eyes.  Another invitation silently issued.

 

Keith stopped himself from asking Shiro if he was sure.  The other had done all of this to show his love and trust for Keith; the least Keith could do was match that trust.  He needed to trust Shiro to know his comfort limits and tell Keith if they were pushed too far.  As much as this was a game - Shiro could likely break the ribbons with a sharp tug or else just burn his hand free - it was a dark fact of his past that he’d once been truly restrained, dominated against his will.  But tonight he was freely giving Keith domination over him as a gift.

 

The smaller paladin carefully climbed on top of him, straddling his chest.  Shiro leaned forward as much as he could and took the head of his penis into his mouth, slowly kissing and licking it.  After a moment, Keith leaned in too, letting Shiro take more of him.  He braced one arm against the wall, the other hand cupping the back of Shiro’s head as it moved.

 

After a couple minutes, the odd position was straining Shiro’s neck, but he didn’t really mind.  Lavishing love on Keith in this way wasn’t only satisfying for Keith - whatever mix of pheromones and strong emotions, Shiro was getting off on it too.  His dick was still standing at attention, untouched but dribbling a tiny yet insistent stream of precum.

 

It was Keith’s birthday (almost) and everyone deserved a blowjob on their birthday.  If what Keith wanted was to just go ahead and finish in Shiro’s mouth without taking advantage of the rest of the package, he was happy to oblige.  He’d drink the boy dry.

 

Keith pulled away before he could.  They both watched, panting, as a thin shiny line was drawn out between the tip of Keith’s cock and Shiro’s bottom lip.  After a second, it broke, disappearing.  Keith shimmied back on top of Shiro and then leaned down to kiss him, simultaneously rubbing their dicks together.  They moaned in unison, breathing into each other’s mouths.

 

Keith’s skin on his felt better than Shiro expected.  After so much non-tactile stimulation of his arousal, it was hungry for touch.  Keith started pushing and pulling his hips, grinding against him with significant weight.  He was clearly doing this to do it _to_ Shiro, so the Black Paladin didn’t hold back his groans.  Fuck anyone who still hadn’t figured out not to come within hearing range of his room at night.  They used Keith’s room for sleeping and Shiro’s room for fucking; everyone should know that by now.

 

He choked on a sound that he would deny was a whimper - or if so, it was a manly, strong whimper - as he became seriously concerned that he was going to come right then and there from frotting alone.  But Keith knew Shiro’s variety of sounds well and heard that impending ‘danger’ in his very masculine whimper, stopping before it could build past the point of no return.

 

He kissed Shiro once more, a gentle peck on his lips, before getting off him entirely and striding away across the room.

 

Shiro hadn’t expected that.  What’d a guy have to do to keep his man’s undivided attention?  He knew Keith hadn’t really lost interest, but he wanted Keith’s warm body back on top of him, now.  He took deep breaths and reminded himself that tonight was about what Keith wanted and what he’d be glad to receive.

 

Keith was rummaging around in Shiro’s belongings.

 

“Lube’s over here,” Shiro called.  It’d been sitting next to the pillow this entire time.

 

“I know,” Keith replied.  He had plans for it, but he also needed something else.

 

He shortly found it: The spool of remaining ribbon, plenty left for his purposes.

 

Shiro’s eyebrows raised as Keith returned with it.  “I don’t think there’s any more of me left to tie up.”

 

Keith smiled slyly as he settled on Shiro’s abdomen again.  He unrolled a length of the colorful fabric and laid it lightly over Shiro’s eyes.  After a second, he pulled it back again, checking for consent.

 

A shiver went through Shiro, but certainly not fear.  They’d never tried a blindfold before; the idea hadn’t occurred to him.  He was excited.  He lifted his head quickly to press a kiss to the side of Keith’s hand, then closed his eyes, allowing Keith to wrap the ribbon a few times over them.

 

He felt Keith shifting around, weight moving across his body and the bed.  Then, breath.  Ghosting over his dick.

 

Birthdays were for receiving blowjobs, but Keith never followed rules.  He could get a blowjob and give a blowjob if he wanted to.  Which he clearly did, as Shiro felt himself enveloped in wet warmth.  He didn’t find himself at risk of coming again, though - on the contrary, Keith was just teasing him.  The other man was fully capable of inciting Shiro’s orgasm using only his mouth, but that wasn’t his purpose now.

 

Maybe it was simply to drive Shiro insane.  When he surrendered himself to Keith’s will for the evening, he hadn’t known he’d be subjected to the world’s most pleasant torture.  He found himself lifting his hips, trying to get more, more, from the softness above him, but it was forever pulling back.  Keith wasn’t pushing him over the edge or even bringing him right to it; he was occupying him, _saving_ him for something else.

 

Keith licked up his full length with the most marvelous wet sound, then undid the ribbon around his base and trailed it up his abs and chest.  It tickled as it went and Shiro wondered briefly if this was the new way of teasing him.

 

The thought was brief because it was abruptly interrupted by the blindfold being ripped off at the same instant Keith sat down on his cock, taking it entirely into himself in one motion.

 

Shiro shouted - the mix of intense pleasure and shock would have sounded like pain to someone who didn’t know better.  Keith gave his own long groan as his body adjusted to the sudden invasion.  He’d used the time and sounds of sucking Shiro’s dick to stealthily prepare himself, but nothing ever really prepared him for Shiro’s massive length and girth, especially not taken all at once.

 

Keith leaned back, stretching his body up as they both gasped for breath.  When ready, he held Shiro’s gaze and started riding him.  He set an aggressive pace, coming down on him hard each time and grinding, twisting his hips before rising again.

 

Shiro’s hands automatically reached for him, stopped short by the ribbons holding them.  Keith looked so gorgeous like this.  He rode Shiro’s dick with an expression somehow perfectly between concentration and mindless bliss.  His mouth stayed open and his chest heaved as he lifted and fell, lifted and fell.  Shiro remembered the times Keith had told him that his dick was so big, it felt like too much to fit, but when it did somehow, it filled him past the point of pleasure or pain.  He wanted desperately to touch him.

 

Keith never broke eye contact as the minutes passed.  Neither of them could catch their breaths; they felt so alive but like they were surely going to die at the same time.  “Are you gonna come?” Keith asked.

 

Shiro nodded, unable to properly voice his answer.

 

“You’re gonna come?”

 

“Yeah!” he gasped.

 

Keith pulled off him and grabbed the very base of Shiro’s cock hard.  Shiro hissed a curse word between clenched teeth, half in surprise and half because that _wasn’t fucking fair_.

 

He gave Keith an incredulous look.  That would have been the perfect way for them both to orgasm - what more did he want from him?

 

Keith reached back and tapped the nearly-forgotten purple toy still passively filling Shiro.  _Oh_.

 

Keith climbed back between Shiro’s bent legs.  He pulled the dildo out a little then pushed it back in, slowly repeating this a few times before removing it completely and setting it aside.  He reached for the lube again and coated his fingers, stroking inside Shiro and making sure he was ready.

 

Shiro’d already done this while Keith was still off fighting a robot, but Keith was of the mindset that over-preparation was better than under-preparation.  He might be rough with himself, but the older boy always earned more gentleness and care from him.

 

Shiro watched him with anticipation.  As frustrated as he’d been only moments before, he was eager for this now.  The thought of Keith taking him was what originally inspired this little evening.  Sure he could get fucked by Keith any day he asked, but lying ‘helpless’ and bound as Keith plowed his birthday offering into the bed, that was its own unique concept.

 

He hoped Keith wouldn’t resume teasing him first, and he could see by the glint in his lover’s eye that he was considering it.  But Keith was as close to his end as Shiro was, so he relented.

 

Keith satisfied himself with Shiro’s readiness and grabbed his thighs as he lined up and pushed in.  He let out a low moan as the other’s body accepted him.  He rocked back and then forward a little further, entering him gradually.

 

Shiro didn’t feel the least discomfort.  It felt good - Keith was hard and hot and seemed to fit perfectly inside him.  He let his head fall back onto the pillow.

 

Keith started moving in earnest, brushing Shiro’s prostate with each thrust.  Aside from how amazing he felt pressing so tightly around him, watching Shiro in this state was an additional pleasure.  He could tell each time he hit that spot inside him; his breath would hitch and he could see it in his face.  The leader of Voltron bit his lip at first, but as Keith built his rhythm and increased the speed and energy of his trusts, he openly moaned.

 

Soon his whole body jerked as Keith pounded into him.  The Red Paladin claimed his mouth as well, kissing him deeply.  Shiro shook with pleasure and the tension of his oncoming climax, built for so long and queuing up enormous force.  He wasn’t sure he was getting enough oxygen, with Keith’s mouth on his mouth and his dick impossibly deep inside him, but he couldn’t summon the mind to care.

 

Keith felt his core tightening.  He needed to make Shiro come first - unclear why, he just needed to.  He wrapped a hand around Shiro’s cock and stroked in perfect time to his own thrusts, the other hand lightly tugging at Shiro’s short-shaven hair as he continued to kiss the fuck out of him.

 

Shiro gave a choked cry that started to sound like Keith’s name but didn’t quite make it, and came in several hot white spurts across his own stomach.

 

Feeling Shiro clench around him and seeing his dick twitch in waves of release was exactly what Keith needed.  He buried his face in Shiro’s sweaty neck and pulsed his hips forward twice more as orgasm ran through him like a train.

 

When his strength returned enough to lift his head again, he found Shiro lying completely limp, eyes closed.

 

“Oh my god I fucked him to death.”

 

“That is accurate,” Shiro muttered, not opening his eyes or moving otherwise.

 

Keith resumed the careful way that had preceded the lethal fucking, pulling out of Shiro slowly.  He stretched, then reached over and undid the ribbon restraining his boyfriend’s right ankle.  Then the left ankle, right hand, finally the left hand.  He kissed the wrist as he sat it down.  He untied the colorful stripes around Shiro’s thighs, torso, shoulders.  Shiro made a slight “Hn” at the jostling, the closest he could get to a grumble.

 

Keith stood and wet several washcloths at the sink.  He waited for the water to get warm first, the only considerate thing to do.  Used one to clean Shiro’s ass, one for his chest, then his his abs, then his thighs, then his dick, one for his face.  One for his own ass and dick, one more for the rest of him.  

 

Shiro’s eyes cracked open.  “You’re an animal.”

 

“For wrecking you into a sex coma?”

 

“For throwing cum-soaked rags on the floor.”

 

Keith smirked with zero shame and tossed the final one over with the others.  He grabbed the blanket from the cabinet and covered Shiro, crawling in and pressing to his side.  He kissed him.

 

“Thank you, Shiro.”

 

Shiro’s breath was already heavy with oncoming sleep.  “Happy Birthday, Keith.”


End file.
